


A promise to Askr

by gjollvangr, kitsunematsuri



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Fluff, Gen, I love them so much, M/M, Shorts, but happy, good boys, i have no idea how to write just conversations, maybe anxiety/depression triggers?, support "conversations", they deserve each other, they're damaged, they're too good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-27 01:43:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17757410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gjollvangr/pseuds/gjollvangr, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitsunematsuri/pseuds/kitsunematsuri
Summary: Two crown princes find friendship and support in each other. Maybe even more than that.





	1. Support C - Comrades

**Author's Note:**

> This came out of idea dumps with my friend Val.
> 
> Hríd eventually becomes king, that's why they go from prince to king. And since they become closer, both of them drop the formalities when it's just the two alone.

They might have saved his life, Prince Hríd might have sworn to thank Askr in any way he could think of, Fjorm might have reassured him that her brother was a man of word and someone they could rely on. Yet, Alfonse feels this helpless need to doubt all of that. Maybe because he's trying desperately not to get attached to him, not the feel safe in that kinship he feels creepying up his back every time he learns something new about the Nifl prince.

But, the second Prince Hríd covers his back in battle, not needing Kiran's commands to do so, Alfonse feels like he's already way deeper than he wants to admit.

He knows for a fact that Prince Hríd is just grateful towards him and Aksr. But the way he speaks, the way he asks if Alfonse is okay, the way his usually stern expression turns into worry as soon as the enemy is down... Prince Hríd thinks of him as a friend. Despite them not having talked that much and Alfonse trying to avoid him, he considers Alfonse important enough to worry like that.

Alfonse feels his heart clutch when the other prince calms down after that "I'm okay, don't worry". He feels guilty now.

—Prince Hríd, thank you again for covering my back in the battlefield. Kir- The Legendary Summoner and I were slow to react, if you hadn't been ther-

—No need to thank me for that, Prince Alfonse. We are comrades in the battlefield, what kind of warrior would I be if I just sat there watching you get hurt? —He looks slightly concerned, and Alfonse notices how quick is the icy prince to try and hide that. It was weird, but he shrugs it off.

—Then I'm glad we have you here, Prince Hríd. Still, thanking you seemed appropiate before giving you my apologies for that as well. I should've been more wary of my surroundings, —Alfonse is surprised at himself with how calm and composed he's being, given that he'll usually be more quiet and straightforward. It was too late to deny he felt safe with Prince Hríd.

—Just be more careful next time, and if not, —the prince smiles confidently, —I'll be there again to cover your back as many times as needed. 

Alfonse smiles back, he wants to thank him again, but doing so would be redundant. He thanks God for giving them such a dependable comrade.


	2. Support B - Silence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During break time.

Spending time with Prince Hríd outside of the battlefield has become more common. More than just basic training and sitting together in wait for Kiran's orders and strategies, they also seek each other to recommend books and eat together. Alfonse doesn't mind it at all, Nifl's prince turned out to be far more knowledgeable than expected, and that's a lot to say considering he already had this image of the perfect prince.

They both got quickly used to the types of books the other likes. Prince Hríd strangely prefers to read fantasy novels, but has a good selection of history and folklore ones. Alfonse thinks he might use these to make fantasy better and a little more relatable. Which, Alfonse realizes is a hundred percent true the moment he picks one of the books the other prince had recommended. He finds himself getting a little too hooked on the story.

—I was a little skeptical at first, but I found myself enjoying the book you recommended, Prince Hríd. It was amazingly well written and, —Alfonse shuts up, realizing he's been talking for a while.

Prince Hríd's content expression turns into concern, —are you alright, Prince Alfonse? —He asks, talking softer than ever before.

—Yeah, I- uh, —Alfonse breathes, trying not to panic, —I just noticed I had been speaking too much...

The other prince looks confused, —is that... Bad?

—Does it not bother you?

—Why would it bother me? —Prince Hríd looks way too worried now and Alfonse feels guilty again. Prince Hríd's expression makes him look so distressed, as if he had done something terrible.

He's blaming himself, Alfonse notices. He also notices the other silently trying to calm himself down by looking at the book on his hands, fidgeting with its pages. Alfonse thinks they might be too alike.

—I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you like that, —Alfonse starts, —usually, when I speak too much, Anna and Sharena tell me to quiet down or outright shut up. This is the first time someone finds it weird when I suddenly realize that.

Hríd looks up, still concerned, —doesn't seem fair to me. Listening to you speak, —his face relaxes, —is interesting, engaging, it kind of makes me feel excited as well. —He sighs, finally relaxing completely and going back to his usual expression, —thank Gods it wasn't because of me, —he adds at the end, almost like a whisper. Alfonse is about to ask but they get called by Kiran. It's their time to go into the battle field again, and Alfonse feels more than ready.


	3. Support A - Peace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sitting together after a day of training, looking at the starry sky. (Like in the support animation)

The days Hríd is back in Nifl seem longer and more lonely after each encounter they have. It's nice having someone like Hríd, someone who resonates with Alfonse so deeply, someone whose pain is similar to his, and someone who supports him the way he needs to be supported. Hríd does all of that for him, and he does the same for the ice prince.

However, those lonely nights mean nothing when they're together, training until late, reading until the sun starts coming up, every single second next to him is like achieving an unimaginable peace. Alfonse loves that, and loves the feeling of finally being able to be himself with someone.

But there's one big flaw in this friendship, though, and it's Hríd's unwillingness to open to Alfonse. He's never asked about that situation again, thinking it could make Hríd feel bad or something similar, but he's curious about it. About why Hríd just suddenly shuts himself down out of nowhere behind that cold mask. It makes Alfonse worry so much, wonder if he's okay.

The only thing that calms him down is looking at Hríd smile sincerely and relax at times.

—Look, Alfonse, it's a shooting star.

—Where?!

Hríd chuckles, —you missed it.

—Aw, —he looks down in disappointment, but then up at Hríd again. —What did you wish for?

—It's a secret, —he says, smiling. Alfonse can't think it's something bad when he smiles like that, but the thought still comes to his mind.

—Does it have to do with you shutting yourself down a lot?

Hríd's smile disappears, he's surprised, —you... You noticed, —he says in disbelief, —Gods, you noticed, I'm- I'm so sorry. —He looks distressed now, and Alfonse feels like panicking. Just what did he do?

—I- —he swallows, whatever relationship they'd have won't last if it keeps being that way, —I noticed how you change your expression sometimes to hide your feelings, I... I know it's not my place to ask, but I'm worried.

—You don't need to worry about me, —his tone sounds almost dead and Alfonse finally realizes what's going on with Hríd. And it hurts, it hurts him. They're both the same.

—If I don't, then who's going to worry? It's just like in the battlefield, Hríd... If you can't do it yourself, I've got your back.

Hríd still looks distressed, but as well in disbelief of what he's hearing. —Why would you do that?

—Because we're friends, aren't we? You've helped me so much, and I want to do the same for you. I want to make you feel safe.

That last word broke Hríd completely, he looked like he was about to cry. —I wished for peace.

—Peace?

—Peace to rule over Nifl without having to do all of this, —he looks at his own hand, —peace to be able to see those whom I've met in the past few months out of the battlefield, who have become more than comrades to me, —that included Alfonse, —peace to... To live with myself, after everything that's happened.

—What do you mean?

Hríd sighs, —what I'm trying to say is-- —he blanks out for a moment, then continues, —I can't forgive myself, you know? I failed, as Father's replacement, as a prince, as a brother, as a son, as royalty. I couldn't even die... —He looks at Alfonse, then smiles sadly, —I just want to stop blaming myself. I want peace.

Alfonse doesn't know what to answer. He had thought that maybe Hríd was taking a little too much responsabilities, but in truth, he was taking WAY more than he should have. The age gap wasn't that big between them, Alfonse doesn't know what he'd do if he had to go through what Hríd is going. He probably wouldn't even be here.

He stands up and walks over to Hríd, then puts his fist in front of the ice prince, —I know this is not enough, but you're not alone. I understand how you feel, though my problems seem more like me whining compared to yours.

—Don't say that.

—I know, that's why, I hope you can rely on me a little more from now on. I'm not as good as you are in... Anything, but I can make up for that with own experience with this. We're friends, right? We're supposed to have each other's back even outside of battle. So please, let me be your support.

Hríd smiles, like those words meant everything for him, —I hope you can keep relying on me too, Alfonse. Thank you. —He bumps his own fist into Alfonse's. —I really owe you my life.

—And I owe you mine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Psst... The silence and peace... Are references to Alfonse being kind of an euphenism for anxiety while Hríd being one for depression...
> 
> I thought they were fitting. :D
> 
> Also I'm sorry this one is longer than Alfonse's... I pay more attention to Hríd's jp quotes to analyze him. ;;


	4. Support S - White Dove and Owl as one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hríd is nervous, and so is Alfonse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one is way longer i am not sorry

Every second they spend closer turns into something Alfonse probably never dreamed of. Every smile, laugh, angry expression Hríd does, it's like it takes his heart and squishes it repeatedly. He loves it, loves the feeling of loving Hríd and even though it's a scary thought, he couldn't care less. If something were to happen between them, Alfonse is sure both would do their best to find a solution. Hell, mayhaps they'd be able to build an even better future for both of their kingdoms. Future was so uncertain, and that made the Prince feel so... Excited! He felt so alive and loved next to Hríd. 

He wasn't exactly sure Hríd felt the same. Yes, they both started to open up to each other, but there was still a long way to go, so even then, Hríd would bottle some of his emotions, which Alfonse wasn't sure yet how to tell apart from each. Yet, at least. Even if not what he wanted, he would be Hríd's friend no matter what. And if that meant learning the way Hríd behaved for his best, he'd do it gladly. 

Though sometimes, telling Hríd was stressed or nervous was pretty easy. He'd get passive aggressive with everyone even if he didn't intend to sound like that, and Alfonse could find him fidgeting with things. And that was the case at that moment.

—Uh, Hr- your majesty? Are you okay? —Alfonse tries to fake a serious expression so people don't suspect but, he isn't as good at Hríd. Hríd notices and smiles, something he never does in public unless it's because of Ylgr.

—Oh, Prince Alfonse, my apologies, —he says as he stops fidgeting with his cape. —There's an important event tonight, and I'm quite anxious.

—Oh? Why is that?

—Well, uh... —Hríd starts the fidgeting again, —why... Don't you come with me, Prince Alfonse?

Coming with him? Like, as his partner? Alfonse's face goes red, —wouldn't that be-

—Do not worry, it isn't a... Pompous occasion, I was actually thinking about inviting you anyways, but I got lost in thought.

—Are you sure you want to invite me, though?

—Hm? Yes, there's no one else in my mind after all, so I'm sure.

—Uh, okay... Okay! —Alfonse was visibly happy, he couldn't contain it. Even if it was a just as friends occasion, the fact that he was the only person Hríd wanted to go with him was Alfonse set his chest on fire. Was this some kind of dream? Or a joke? No, Hríd wouldn't do that.

—So, let's meet at the meadow you showed me last time, at sundown.

—Why there?

The niflean king had at least seemed to have relaxed, —hmm, I wonder, —he teases as he lets out a smug smile while walking away from the prince. Alfonse feels like he has fallen a little further and doesn't really know what to do with the blushing mess he is now.

He of course runs to get ready, even though it's still hours away. Whatever this occasion might be, he thanks God for it. Not only because being teased by Hríd made him feel so nervous yet in love, but because he'd get to spend more time with him without the usual formalities that would often limit their conversations. The askran prince longed for the day he could meet with Hríd without having to justify himself.

Upon arriving he felt slightly confused, maybe he had gotten it wrong? The place was empty, not even Hríd was there. That made him feel some anxiety creeping on him, but it was immediately lifted as he saw Hríd arriving, looking a little more formal than Alfonse and hiding something behind his back. The purplish-grey haired king looked incredibly flustered, even nervous, so Alfonse's mind thought more about it over Hríd's "hidden object".

—Have you been waiting for too long? —Regardless of his flustered state, as always, Hríd sounded completely calm. That always amazed him.

—No, I... I just arrived, —he felt kind of nervous again, something about the way Hríd looked at him made him feel like that. —So, what's the "occasion"?

The icy king cleared his throat, Alfonse noticed that on difference to himself, Hríd was wearing his own crown this time. Something he didn't usually do when meeting for "secret" training. —I wanted to talk to you about something important. It was supposed to be an important event but in all honesty, when walking here, I realized it was stupid, —Hríd sighed, taking his crown and cravat off and throwing them (carefully) aside.

He walked towards the Prince and held his hands, leaving the small box he had been hiding in them. Alfonse's face turned red in an instant.

—Oh, Gods, Hríd, is this?

Hríd smiled tenderly, —yes, it is the proof of my feelings for you. Of the fact that I want to dedicate my life to you.

—But, we're both k-

—I know, Alfonse. Don't you think I would've thought about this over and over? I would never ask of you anything I knew you thought "inconvenient", though I would understand if you wanted to reject me.

—What about our kingdoms?

—No need for abandoning or merging them.

—Heritage?

—Surrogacy exists, if you're comfortable with that. 

—But-

—Alfonse, I've thought it well throughout. I even thought about... Asking his majesty for your hand, but I think I would need your consent first, —he kissed Alfonse's hands, which clutched the box in them.

So the Prince decided to open the box, out of curiosity. Inside was a beautiful ring, with two different gemstones broken in half, put together as one. One was clear, slightly blueish, it reminded him of Nifl's ice. The other was golden, though it looked like it shone red. Was this... In resemblance to Askr's armors?

He was speechless, it was so beautiful and clearly crafted just for Alfonse. Hríd really had done this for him.

And it's not like he even thought of rejecting him, even with all of the "buts", he was planning to say yes regardless. But that made it even harder to say no.

—Hríd, Gods, I... I'd love to spend my life reigning at your side, —he replied finally, smiling sweetly. He noticed Hríd's uncertain expression, maybe the king wanted a clear reply, —that is a yes.

Hríd's eyes illuminated in response, getting watery incredibly fast. He hugged his now fiancée and kissed his lips as softly as possible, Alfonse couldn't believe just how delicately were his lips pressed against his. It felt like it lasted an eternity, but that wasn't enough, as he craved for more when Hríd pulled away.

—I love you so very much, my prince... —He whispered, eyes locked in the ones in front of his.

—I love you as well, my king... —Alfonse replied, mesmerized by how beautiful Hríd's eyes were. 

The icy king looked down and took the ring out of the box, slipping it in his fiancée's finger. —I hope that when you look at this ring, you will think of me, of us. I hope you will think about how much we've helped each other, how many new things we've taught to the other, and how many we will continue to learn, together, until the day we perish at the hands of fate or time.

Hríd's usual poetic words, which made him sound way more prince-like than Alfonse ever dreamed of being, made that moment feel so much better. It made his heart resonate with Hríd's so nicely, he loved it. —I am sure I will, dear. And I hope that when I get yours, you will feel the same about it.

—I already do whenever I look at the sky, my love, —the icy king smiled softly and his prince smiled back.

Both of them stood there like fools, looking at each other's eyes and kissing, for several minutes. King Gustav and acceptance for a crown prince and a king marrying were still issues, people will obviously question their desicion, question what will happen to heritage and their kingdoms, but that didn't really scare them anymore. All that mattered was the fact they could finally be together, and Alfonse was sure that if Hríd said he even thought about his conversation with Gustav, he could be sure it was an amazingly throughout plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As we all know, white doves are symbolism for peace, which is what Hríd desires. Meanwhile owls can symbolize silence (as well as death but don't blame me for wanting to put that in there).
> 
> *EDIT: I just wanted to mention that the part where Alfonse calls Hríd "passive-aggressive", I'm refering to a part on the JP version of the game, where Hríd after understanding Fjorm isn't coming back with him and Ylgr to Nifl even though [REDACTED], goes from using "kimi" (which is more respectful) and elaborate phrases, to being extremely cold and using "omae" towards his dear sister.  
> When he gets anxious, hurt or frustrated, he does that. And it's most likely unintentional, from the way he talks about his three little sisters.  
> It hurts, the JP writing hurts SO MUCH.
> 
> Please let Hríd be happy.


End file.
